The Games That Albus Plays Ch1
by McGonagall25
Summary: Albus Dumbledore for a long time has controlled things. Minerva and Severus are fed up with it. They are forming a plan to stand up to Albus. Seeing Harry happy is what they want. Harry needs a family and he is about to get one. Harry parents are alive but he never knew it and they didn't know that he was alive. Albus has lied to everyone to get what he wants or thinks is best.


A/N- Here's a new story hope you all like it. Not sure the length of it yet. Please review and tell me what you think. I don't own any thing. All belongs to JK Rowling.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office. For the longest time he had told Harry that his parents were dead but what Harry didn't know was that was a lie. They were a live all this time. Albus Dumbledore had told them that Harry died when Voldemort went after them. They didn't know how far from the truth that was. They were about to find out. Now Lily and James were setting there. Dumbledore didn't know what he was going to do. How was he going to get out of this? Minerva his deputy was bound to be mad when she found out. Albus had called for her and now they were waiting.

Frank and Alice Longbottom were there as well they had gotten their memories back. Minerva had gotten an owl earlier from Dumbledore. It had read: Come to my office. We need to talk. Minerva wondered why he couldn't have just came down and talked to her. So she made her way to his office. Minerva had lots to do and wanted to get stuff done. When she got there she knocked on the door and then entered without waiting for an answer. When Minerva got in there she noticed four people in there that she hadn't seen in a while.

Severus was there as well. "Dumbledore you wanted to see me" said Minerva. She would have used Albus but she could tell that something was up and Minerva knew that she was bound to be mad at him. "Minerva have a seat" said Albus. The way that he said it told her that they would be there for a while. So she made that chair disappear and waved her wand. A chair appeared for her. It was straight back and hard. The kind that she liked. "What is this Severus?" asked Minerva. She knew that Severus probably didn't know more than she did but it couldn't hurt to try. "I have no idea Minerva. You know as much as I do. He told me to come here so I did and they were waiting here. He told me that we had to wait for you" said Severus.

Minerva then knew that it wasn't going to be good. "Get on with it Albus. I haven't got all day. I have a funeral to go to later" said Minerva. Her husband had just died and she was going to it along with her son Nathan and daughter Rosalie. "Sorry for your lost Minerva. Now on to business" said Albus. He didn't want to get on with it because he knew Minerva would be mad but he wanted to get it over with.

"This is James and Lily Potter as you know as well as Frank and Alice Longbottom. You see Alice and Frank got their memory back" but Minerva cut him off. She knew that he was stalling. "Albus get on with it. I'm not in the mood for your games" said Minerva. Severus just sat there. He agreed with Minerva but he wasn't going to say anything when she said "Severus isn't speaking up but I know he feels the say way that I do." Albus knew this would happen but Severus. He thought he would understand.

But Albus thought about it. Severus had stuff to do and it would hurt him when he found out the whole truth. Lily and James didn't know that Harry was alive. "I lied. Lily and James Harry isn't dead. He has been spending the last fourteen years with the Dursleys. Minerva and Severus, Lily and James never died. They have been living in hiding" James stopped him then. "Harry's alive and he lives with the Dursleys. What happened to Sirius taking him?" said James. Albus just looked at James and stared. "He went to prison. I knew that he wasn't your secret keeper but I had to play it out. I knew that Voldemort would be back" said Albus.

Minerva was streaming by this point. Not only had Dumbledore lied about Lily and James to everyone but to Lily and James about Harry. He also had helped Voldemort come back. "Albus Dumbledore what were you thinking? You helped Voldemort gain power again not to mention sent Harry to live with those Muggles. I can't believe you" said Minerva. Albus just stood up and said "Minerva it is all a part of my plan. Voldemort needs to be stopped and to do that I have to do things that I am not proud of" said Albus.

Not really Albus couldn't care less about Harry or anyone else. Voldemort had to be stopped. He himself would stop him at all cost. His sister died because of him so he wanted to make sure that Voldemort couldn't hurt any families even if that meant that Harry Potter had to die and never got to know love. Yes at one point he wanted Harry to be happy and have a life but now he knew that wasn't going to help so he had to do what he had to do.

"I'm sorry but you can't see Harry for a while. It is for the best. I need him to be prepped and ready for the fight that is bound to come. Harry had to defeat Voldemort and to do that he needs to die. Plus he can't be happy. Harry has to be angry and hard. So Harry won't know about you. I am telling you this so that you know what has to come" said Albus. Frank was just sitting there listening to Albus. He couldn't believe a word of it. He wondered why Alice and him were there.

"Albus what are we here for?" asked Frank. They all looked at Dumbledore and he spoke "I want you to help Harry on his quest. Alice and you will be training Harry to fight Voldemort. He has to do it. Harry will die but so will Voldemort" said Albus. "I will not train someone to be used or to be killed" said Frank. Albus had to think of a plan to get them to see his point. His plan had to work.

"Well you may go for now. I will see you all later" said Albus. They had got up and left. Minerva just stormed out of there. While Severus took his time. "You will pay Albus mark my words" said Severus as he walked out the door. Albus wasn't worried one bit. When they got down the stairs Minerva was standing there crying.


End file.
